Família Brandon  Por Luke Brandon
by vivianfangirl
Summary: Eu sei que não fui o melhor marido do mundo com Becky, mas agora somos uma família, e tenho que me esforçar o máximo para manter Becky e Minnie felizes e seguras! Mas, com tanta coisa acontencendo, será que tudo relamente vai se sair bem?


- Olá bebê, é o papai! – olho para Minnie sorridente em seu berço mordendo algum brinquedinho que a deixa extremamente feliz e me deixa mais feliz ainda em ver seu sorriso.

Tenho que confessar, esses dias meu trabalho anda um caos, não que eu goste de calmaria, mas geralmente, nos momentos mais críticos da minha empresa, Rebeca sempre tem alguma grande idéia que me ajuda. Sério. Ela é a única pessoa no mundo que consegue ter idéias mais mirabolantes e inteligentes que eu conheço e toda vez que ignoro seus instintos acabo causando problemas na minha vida profissional e no nosso casamento.

Bem, não tivemos mais nenhuma briga séria desde que Minnie nasceu. E olha que nossa filha já tem oito meses. Seis meses! Passa tão rápido! Parece que foi ontem que Becky estava grávida desfilando suas roupas fabulosas para grávidas e agora nossa filhinha, nosso pequeno embrulho cor-de-rosa já tem seis meses!

Vou trabalhar todos os dias com o coração apertado, parece que toda vez que volto pra casa Minnie aprendeu algo novo. Passo o dia sentindo saudades das duas e agora vejo o quanto fui relapso com Becky durante nosso namoro e nos nossos primeiros momentos de casados. Quando voltamos de Lua de Mel, Becky descobriu que tinha uma irmã e estava tão empolgada, mas a irmã não era bem do jeito que ela imaginava, e claro, eu estava estressado demais tentando conseguir um grande novo cliente para prestar atenção que ela estava sofrendo. Ainda fiquei furioso com os gastos dela (como se eu não soubesse isso antes de nos casarmos) e ela achou que consertaria tudo se fosse atrás da irmã subindo uma montanha de salto alto. Levou uma baita queda, quebrou uma perna e me fez sentir a pior pessoa, marido e pai do mundo (descobrimos que ela já estava grávida no acidente). Claro que eu não parei por aí, depois de ter conseguido o maldito cliente que queria, passei a gravidez inteira de Becky trabalhando mais do que nunca e a obstetra que Becky se consultava era uma ex-namorada minha e ficou colocando caraminholas na cabeça de da minha mulher dizendo que eu estava tendo um caso com ela e que abandonaria Becky. Bem, ela estava grávida não, nem imagino como ela agüentou os nove meses de gravidez com tanta coisa.

E pra finalizar, depois que minha filha nasce, estamos sem casa, sem cliente importante e morando na casa dos pais dela. Eles são realmente legais é claro, estão dando a casa praticamente toda pra gente mas não consigo para de me sentir mal. Não era isso que eu imaginava para nós. Pensei que seria bem sucedido até termos filhos e que poderia arcar com todos os gastos de Becky sem ter que me preocupar e uma casa nossa. Bem, de tudo, só filho que já temos, melhor, filha. E graças a Nathan Temple e seu hotel cinco estrelas ainda tenho dinheiro para pagar o salário dos meus funcionários e economizar para uma casa.

Continuo olhando para minha filhinha e percebo o quanto estou cansado. Ela fica fazendo uns barulhinhos que bebês fazem , mas pra mim ela provavelmente está dizendo que sabe quem sou: papai.

- Aposto que você vai dizer papai antes de mamãe! – Becky fala atrás de mim se inclinando para Minnie.

Não consigo evitar sorrir. Passo os braços em volta da cintura dela e a beijo da melhor maneira a demonstrar o quanto senti sua falta.

- Hum... o que será que eu fiz pra merecer um marido tão amoroso? – Becky fala enquanto desfaz o nó da minha gravata.

- Você é perfeita sabe? Seu marido passa o dia todo pensando em você e na filhinha maravilhosa que vocês têm.

- Nesse caso, eu mereço mesmo. Nossa filha é realmente linda! – ela fala sorridente me dá mais um beijo.

Quando olhamos, Minnie já está levantando apoiada no berço pedindo colo.

- Deixa comigo. – Tiro os braços de Becky e pego nosso bebê do berço.

- O que você aprendeu enquanto o papai estava fora? Já aprendeu a desligar aqueles vídeos horrorosos que sua mãe coloca pra você? – Falo com aquela vozinha que sempre nos dirigimos aos bebês e ouço Becky me olhar desacreditada.

- Saiba que aqueles vídeos horrorosos são altamente recomendados para bebês por serem educativos.

- É mamãe, quando ela começar a andar, duvido que lembre alguma educação e diversão desses vídeos – continuo provocando.

- M.. – Rebeca ia falar alguma coisa quando Minnie joga o brinquedo que estava mordendo no chão e fala claramente.

- Papá!

Olho para minha filha com espanto e depois pra Becky que parece tão espantada quanto eu.

- Papá!

Minie fala de novo e dessa vez coloca as mãozinhas no meu rosto e fica sorrindo.

- Ela disse papai? – Becky fala cheia de excitação e emoção. – Você ouviu, ela disse papai!

Mais emocionado que excitado não sei o que fazer e acabo dando um beijinho no rostinho da minha filha.

- Menina esperta – digo – Já sabe quem é o papai né? – Continuo beijando seu rostinho.

- Diga mamã! – Becky se aproxima mais de nós dois e fala de novo – Mamã!

- Papá – Minnie mais uma vez e continua olhando pra mim.

- Mamãe! – Becky se distancia e grita – Minnie falou, ela está falando!

Ouço logo passos de duas pessoas e vejo meus sogros entrando no quarto.

- O que você disse? – minha sogra pergunta.

Antes que Becky responda, Minnie fala alto novamente

- Papá! – e parece se divertir falando.

Ficamos meia hora maravilhado com a palavrinha que ela fala e ainda conseguimos gravar ela falando várias vezes.

Depois de tomar banho, jantar e deitar ao lado de Becky, ainda estou emocionado. Minha filha sabe quem sou eu! Mesmo passando o dia fora ela sabe que sou seu pai! Me sinto tão bem! Maravilhosamente bem. Todas as preocupações, todos os anseios parecem distantes agora. Aninho Becky com mais força em meu peito e digo:

- Amo você!

- Amo você também! – ela responde prontamente.

Minha família! Não poderia estar mais feliz!

N/A: Oieeee! bem, esse é o primiero cap ok? Espero a primiera review pra ver se posto mais! Sei que a galera do Brasil não é tão ligadas em fics da Becky mas sei lá, deu vontade de escrever! Espero pelo menos uma review! Beeeeeijos!


End file.
